Cinderella Syndrome
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: Rin was disowned by her parents, and abandoned at her school. Luckily, she gains help from a rich boy that owns a gated community nearby. Could this be her prince charming?
1. Chapter 1

Kagami: Please enjoy.

I don't own vocaloid.

…

It was December 27th, and Rin has turned fifteen today. She woke up unhappy to find her birthday on a Monday. She'd have to spend some of it at school. Still, she smiled. Incapable of waiting for her birthday breakfast! She crawled out of bed, and went into her bathroom for a hot morning shower. Afterwards, she stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself in her school uniform as she brushed her hair; adding the white bow she was given by aunt on her last birthday.

Once she was content with her appearance, she walked into the dining room. She was confused to see no breakfast on the table, but figured her mother wanted it to be a corny surprise. So she waited, and waited. Finally, her parents sat down at the table. Rin frowned, unhappy to not be greeted by pancakes, and eggs.

"Let's get down to business," her father sighed, pausing for a moment "I guess I'll just be blunt. I can't think of another way to say this. Your mother and I have decided that now that you're 15. We are going to disown you"

Rin paused, before letting out a laugh "is this a joke?! Gosh you guys are so bad at jokes!"

"No," Rin's mother shook her head "I- your father and I, we never really wanted a kid. So, we will drive you to school today, but we won't be picking you up, we won't give you a note so you can ride the bus, but we will give you some money so you at least have a chance"

Rin's father tossed five hundred dollars in cash to Rin's side of the table.

Rin stared at the cash for a while before speaking "this… this isn't a joke, is it?"

"No," The father sighed once again, "just get in the car. I'll drive you to school,"

"What about my things?" Rin questioned, hoping that if she actually played along they'd say it was really a joke, and she'd have a nice laugh over it.

"I already have a suitcase in the car, you can hide them in the bushes and come back for them afterwards," the father stood, starting towards the door "hurry up"

Rin was so shocked by what was happening. She had really been disowned, no joke? She felt like this must have been a dream. yes, that was it. It was all a dream. Just a horrible dream she would eventually wake up from to receive gifts, and birthday breakfasts!

As calm as Rin seemed, on the inside she was in a lot of distress. For example, when you sit down only to find out there was a quiz that day you forgot to study for; you don't freak out on the outside. Then again, maybe you do. Really, it depends on the person.

So, the confused, and scared girl walked out of her house. She opened the car door, sitting inside. As her dad had told her, her suitcase was inside; right next to her book bag. The girl swore that in seconds, she would break down crying! It was just, so unbelievable. The night before her mother had given her a big hug, and a kiss on the forehead. Now, she was just told she was unwanted! She felt so rejected, and heartbroken.

Before she knew it, the car was parked in the parking lot of her school. With a sigh Rin grabbed her things, and left the car. Her dad didn't call out to her, but she kept walking.

'_come on! Where's the 'HAHA just kidding!' Dad?'_ Rin questioned in her mind. After a bit of walking, she reached the sidewalk that lead to the gate of her school. She turned, expecting her dad to do something. He did do something, he left. Rin covered her mouth as she broke down into tears. No more pretending, he parents were serious. Rin looked to the bushes, where she was supposed to place her suitcase. She couldn't do it. She couldn't step through the gates. She couldn't continue school. How was she supposed to pay for lunch? What about textbooks? Overdue books!? She couldn't, she doubt this money could even get her a nice apartment!

Rin slowly walked away from the school. She didn't know where else she could go. Could she get a job when she didn't even have a high school diploma? Where would she live? She didn't even know her way around!

'_if only this was a fairy tale'_ Rin thought to herself as she walked away from the school, and towards what seemed to be groups of gated communities _'oh good, maybe I'll find prince charming in the rich neighborhood!'_

Rin sighed, thinking of heading back the other way. What luck would she have though? As if it is any better in a poor neighborhood full of gangs, and perverts. At least this area doesn't let creeps like that roam around. She walked past a few gated communities, hoping to find some sort of store in between them. Unfortunately, there were none. She sighed, about to give up. All the stores were probably in the communities; not that she had ever been in one to know. It was on the other side of the neighborhood, so she never cared enough to go see it.

Rin had stopped crying by now. There was no point in it; crying never helped anything. She simply started walking around, dragging her suitcase. She finally stopped when she reached some expensive park. It had a huge fountain in the middle, and radios scattered around for public use. Rin sat down at a bench in front of the fountain. She needed to rest for a while after her walk. The park was empty for some reason Rin could not figure out. It was a beautiful scene; calm, tranquil. Rin closed her eyes, only for a moment. Just so she could sit in silence, and relieve some stress from the morning before. Unfortunately, she ended up falling asleep.

…

…

"…ey…"

"H…y"

"A…yo…k?"

"Wa….u…"

…

"HEY," a sudden shout awoke, and startled Rin. Very close to her face was a boy with green hair wearing their school uniform. His expression showed he was irritated "what do you think you're doing? Falling asleep in the middle of a park? This neighborhood isn't filled with nice people like me, you know!"

"Oh! Ah- sorry? I guess I nodded off…" Rin sighed, sitting up.

"Hm…" The boy looked Rin over for a moment, circling the bench she was on "the uniform you're wearing suggests you're from this area… but I've never seen you in any of the neighborhoods. Did you just move here? Skipping school isn't a very good start you know!"

"Ah… no, I'm not new. I'm new to these neighborhoods in particular… I've never visited any before," Rin said, scratching the back of her head.

"Hm? You're just visiting? Ah, so a friend of yours must live here! Did you end up lost? Perhaps I could help?" the green hair boy questioned.

"Ah, I'm not really visiting anyone…" Rin said, glancing at her suitcase on the ground.

Gumo squinted before putting his hands on his hips and turning away "you're such a confusing girl! You're visiting, but you're not! Just go home, stop loitering around my communities!"

Rin had to keep herself from just crying right there. She could tell, one word, and she was going to drown the park with her tears.

The boy, aggravated with the girl not giving him any answer to his order, turned back only to panic, had he been too harsh? Rin looked like she was going to cry. "H-hey stop being such a baby about it! I can't actually kick you out of the park anyway!"

"I-…I don't have a home to go back to!" Rin said between the sobs she couldn't hold back.

Gumo cringed, realizing that he just told a homeless girl to go home. He looked around nervously, spotting some girls from their school pointing in his direction. "Okay! Okay! Stop crying alright? You need a place to stay, right? I'm sure I have room, you can stay with me! Okay? So stop crying?"

"What, really?" Rin asked, thinking she may have a chance to survive.

"Yeah, I'm sure my family would be fine with it- just… let's go before people think I'm dumping you or something," Gumo said, grabbing Rin's arm, and pulling her up so she'd stand.

"Right…" Rin said, grabbing her things with her free hand.

Gumo dragged Rin away from the parks, and into one of the gated communities. Rin followed him to a large building.

"I live with my parents on top of the clubhouse. Families come to eat, or swim in the pool, or work out," Gumo explained as he opened the door for Rin, and let go of her hand, "We own a lot of the clubs around here, but this is the only one we really stay at. Then of course staff lives in the area. They treat the residence that decide to host a party, or just come for a break of their daily life"

Rin walked inside, looking around the large room "Wow… this place is fancy…"

"You should see how fancy it is on a holiday… it's too bad you just missed the Christmas party. It was a blast, but we should have some snacks left over upstairs if you like holiday themed things like that. Turns out we over-estimated the amount of guests attending," Gumo explained with a bored expression as he headed toward a set of stairs "anyway, we should go upstairs so we can unpack your things"

"Right!" Rin smiled.

'_No way, he's rich! I can't believe it; t's like I really did find a prince charming!'_ Rin thought as she climbed the stairs up to the equally-as-large apartment above. Rin followed Gumo into a slightly messy room "you don't exactly clean much do you…?"

"Hm? Well sorry, _princess_, I didn't want to clean _my_ room. We have a maids for a reason. They'll come every Sunday, but if you feel you need to clean go for it," Gumo sighed, dropping his school bag next to the bed, and sitting down.

"Alright sorry, so where's my room?" Rin asked.

"Wow. You're really slow!" Gumo said, doing a fake excited face before using his bored expression once again as he opened a book he grabbed from his desk "there isn't enough rooms so we'll have to share. Don't be picky"

"B-but! Don't you think that's a bit out of the question? I mean we're only in high school so-," Rin was cut off by a glare.

"What the hell!? You think I'd actually try _anything_ with a flat-chested girl like you?! I have standards!" Gumo glared, poking Rin's chest "Just put your luggage in the closet until I get you a proper place to put your things"

Rin pouted, bringing her luggage and book bag over to the closet, and carefully setting it inside near the corner.

'_Scratch that, there is no prince charming here!' _Rin thought, in distress.

"Cleaning~ Cleaning~ Cleaning~ " someone sang, skipping into the room.

"…Why are you here?" Gumo sighed.

"Ah, what do you mean? It's Sunday~ !" The boy sang.

"No. It's Monday," Gumo corrected.

"Ah! Is it? Oh no! No cleaning then?!" the boy gasped.

Gumo rolled his eyes "Your love for chores confuses me, Oliver"

"Ah Oliver! Did you run up here!?" a voice echoed from the hallway just outside the room.

"Ah, brother! I'm in here~!" Oliver smiled, turning to the door.

A second boy, a bit older, ran into the room "sheesh! I said that we weren't coming here to clean! Stop running off!"

"um… are these the 'maids' you were talking about?" Rin questioned, speaking up.

"Sadly," Gumo sighed "just get out quickly, please"

"Ah, there's a lady!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry boss. Didn't think you were busy," The second boy apologized for him, and his brother.

"Trust me, you weren't interrupting anything," Gumo said.

"Hey lady! Are you staying here!?" The Oliver boy asked.

"Um. Yes. For a while," Rin answered the younger boy.

"Yay! Let's be friends then!" Oliver smiled.

"Uh, sure?" Rin faked a smile back.

"Oliver, you're too friendly to strangers," the second boy sighed before smiling at Rin "Hi, my name is Len, and this I my younger brother Oliver. He's pretty hyper, but he means well!"

"Hi. My name is Rin," Rin smiled.

"Ah, well come on Oliver. I promised Meiko downstairs we would help her, and Luka put away the new stock of food," Len said, pushing Oliver towards the door.

"Oh! Alright! Bye lady! Bye boss!" Oliver said as Len pushed him back out into the hall, and taking him downstairs.

Gumo sighed "so annoying…"

"They aren't that bad. So um, are your parents ok with me being here?" Rin questioned with a brave face as she did not want to even mention about parents at the moment.

"Truly… my parents died in a car crash two years ago," Gumo sighed "I just kept working in their place. Not much to work for though, the ladies downstairs seem to do everything for me"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rin frowned, hoping she didn't upset him.

"And?" Gumo asked.

"And what?" Rin questioned.

"And what about your parents? How long have you been sleeping in parks?" Gumo questioned.

"Um… my parents are alive, and well," Rin said, wanting to escape the conversation.

"Then… you ran away from home?" Gumo gave a pitiful laugh "well that didn't seem to work out well for you, did it?"

"Yeah. Didn't work out well at all…" Rin sighed, just letting him believe what he thought.

After a moment of silence Gumo finally spoke up.

"Well," Gumo stood "how about dinner?"

"Dinner?" Rin repeated.

"What, do you not eat?" Gumo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I eat!" Rin said.

"Well come on then. I'll get the ladies down stairs to cook us something," Gumo said, leading Rin downstairs.

"No Oliver! Don't drop the wine glasses!" a female voice shouted from another room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Oliver's voice shouted back.

"Stay still!" Len's voice shouted back.

"Hold on, I'll pick it up," a second female voice said, slightly calmer.

Gumo sighed "that'll take a while,"

"So no food then?" Rin questioned.

"Well… I'll guess we'll just have to go on a date then!" Gumo said, heading towards the door "there's a nice restaurant down the street, we can eat there"

'_Wait….what?! I thought this guy hated me!' _Rin thought, confused _'I don't know what's going on anymore!'_

…

Kagami : well, was it interesting? Tell me in a review if I should keep going with this story!I actually couldn't find a good place to end this so I kinda just stopped right there. So uh… apparently next chapter will have a confusing date! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami: chapter two!

I wanted to write this earlier, but it was my birthday so I gave myself the weekend off. Don't kill me. Also I randomly woke up on my birthday and decided to try writing a book so... yeah. Interesting start to my day . Then on Monday, after I went to school, I had to attend an important meeting.

Also, addressing the RinxLen or RinxGumo. I'll be blunt: I got no clue! Will Len end up with Rin as it usually goes in these stories, or am I gonna switch it up with some Gumo action? I usually plan stories out (and when I don't let's just say some may disappear overnight) , but I didn't. go with the flow. I might have you guys choose. Or hell, maybe I'll say 'chapter *insert number here* L' and it will have her end up with Len vice versa for Gumo.

Also. Is it Gumo or Gumiya. I have no idea, sooo Gumiya will be his last name from now on in this story.

I don't own vocaloid

…

Rin, questioning if she was better off at that park, reluctantly followed Gumo down a few streets to a slightly smaller building with a beautiful garden in the front. Rin followed Gumo inside as hunger hit her. She had forgotten all about how she skipped lunch, and breakfast so as the smell of food hit her she could barely stand it.

"Ah, Gumiya! Have a guest do you?" a man chuckled as Rin, and Gumo walked in "quite a pretty one! Go ahead to your booth, sir!"

"As usual, I won't be influencing your manager to give you a raise," Gumo said, "so cut the nice act"

Gumo walked forward towards a booth in the corner of the restaurant, and Rin followed close behind. Gumo sat down in the booth, and started to wait for a waitress to come, and get his order. Rin sat on the other side near the edge, just if a quick escape was needed. She felt as she was a bit selfish. Gumo, and her were using a table made for a party of maybe…eight? Ten?

The two were quiet until the waitress finally showed up, unless you accept the awkward rumbling of Rin's stomach.

"Ah Gumo! Are those mean ladies not cooking again? How troublesome! Anyway, what would you like today?" The waitress asked "The usual?"

"Sounds like a plan, but make my drink a water today," Gumo says.

"Got it! And-oh…" The waitress frowned as she turned to Rin "and what would you like?"

"Ah… um…" Rin mumbled at the lack of menus given.

"She'll have the orange chicken and whatever soda is running low," Gumo said for her.

"Alright…" the waitress walked off to the kitchen.

"Sorry about her. She's just jealous so don't worry," Gumo sighed, messing with the napkins set in the middle of the table.

"Oh, well if you say so…" Rin said, awkwardly looking down at her feet.

The waitress suddenly returned, placing their drinks onto the table.

"Your food will be ready soon," She said before giving Rin a slight glare, and leaving.

Rin took her soda, and without raising her head, started to take small sips from her cup.

Gum's eye twitch, frustrated "why the hell are you acting shy all of the sudden?" he questioned.

"Ah, well she doesn't seem to really like me so-," Rin was cut off.

"Why do you care!? So what if somebody in the world doesn't like you? There's at least a billion other humans out there, and pretty much all of them are going to judge you," Gumo sat back in his seat, and grabbed his soda "so stop worrying about what one _waitress_ thinks. Ok, as long as she doesn't spit in your food there's no reason to be upset"

"You know, I can't tell if you hate me, like me, or just don't care," Rin admitted.

"I don't care," Gumo answered, taking a drink of his water.

"nice to know," Rin sighed, slouching.

It was silent as the two drank their drinks until eventually the waitress returned.

"Here's your food!" she smiled, handing Gumo his plate "please enjoy! Oh-oops!"

Suddenly, the waitress dropped the plate of orange chicken onto Rin's lap.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she reached over with a napkin, but caused Rin's drink to spill on her "oops! I'm such a clutz!"

"A-ah," Rin stuttered as tried her best to keep the hot food, and cold drink off her skin.

The waitress snickered; that is until a loud _slam_ was heard, and Gumo stood up.

"Just because _you're jealous_ doesn't mean you can do that!" Gumo stepped away from the booth, pushing the waitress away in the process as he pulled Rin into standing position, and started shaking her shirt, and skirt so the food would fall onto the floor.

"W-what!? Jealous!? Why would I be jealouse of _that_!? I mean look at her! She wore her _uniform_ on a _date_," The waitress denied.

"It's not a date!" Gumo yelled like a child denying he had a crush on a cute girl before dragging Rin out of the restaurant, and back home.

"Hey!" Rin shouted as Gumo continued to drag her back to his home "I can walk on my own! Plus it's not that big of a deal anyway!"

Gumo stopped in his tracks, turning towards the girl; his hand on her arm tightened.

"Not a big deal!? Are you kidding!? You were just going to let her push you around like that when five seconds ago you were upset because she gave a simple glare!"Gumo shouted "You're just- _UGH- _confusing!"

"I'm confusing!? Look at yourself! One moment it's 'I don't care about you' the next it's 'don't let people push you around!'. Make up your mind!" Rin shouted back.

"I don't have to make up my mind! I say things, people listen, and then it's over with!" Gumo continued the argument.

"You- you're selfish!" Rin blurted out, pointing a finger at him.

"_UGH!" _ Gumo groaned, getting to annoyed to keep arguing. Instead, he continued dragging Rin by her towards his home.

Rin was quiet, not wanting to anger Gumo to much in the fear of being thrown out. Still, she couldn't ignore her stomach. She missed breakfast, she missed lunch, and dinner is on her shirt. She was starving, and even though people have gone longer she couldn't help but feel like she was dying.

When Rin, and Gumo finally reached the club house, Rin bumped into Len. Literally, and of course caused his shirt to get messy in the process.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Rin said as Gumo stopped in his tracks to see the trouble that Rin seemed to be so well in getting into.

"Ah…" Len backed up, looking at his shirt "it's alright, I guess…"

"No! I ruined your shirt!" Rin denied.

"It's not that bad, really," Len forced a smile, pitying his shirt "Plus it's not often you bump into a pretty girl, you know?"

Gumo, growing impatient, decided to say something just a bit stupid.

"Hey, flirt with my girlfriend when I'm not in the room. We're busy right now so do whatever you have to do, and leave," Gumo said, pulling Rin upstairs before either had the time to object.

"Hey, why'd you have to be so rude!?" Rin questioned "And we aren't dating!"

"I got impatient," Gumo shrugged "don't think anything of it"

"You can't go around saying whatever you want!" Rin shouted.

"Can to. I _own_ this place, in case you forgot!" Gumo argued.

"That doesn't prove _anything_," Rin argued right back.

"At least I'm not a dumb blonde!" Gumo yelled, childishly.

"Well at least _I'm _not a green-haired idiot!" Rin yelled.

"I practically said the same exact thing, you can't just steal that!" Gumo argued.

"Can too"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot"

"CAN TOO"

"CAN NOT!"

"Um, boss?" a voice interrupted their arguing.

"WHAT!?" both Gumo, and Rin shouted.

"U-um, did one of you…drop your cell phone?" the boy asked awkwardly, holding up the electronic device.

…

Kagami: and so I end it here, DANG IT! Im usually so good at ending chapters, but this is just cutting it off where ever possible at this point! No big cliffhangers, no ending it at the end of the day. It's just… annoying for me. I don't know, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami: dear god this has so much potential. I'm drowning in ideas.

I don't own vocaloid

…

"Len! I thought I said you needed to leave!" Gumo shouted.

"Yeah, but I found this phone… so, I thought it may have been one of yours. I'll check what's on it…" Len held up the cell phone, and started looking through it for any clue of the owner.

Rin, after checking herself for her phone, quickly sprang forward; snatching the device away "T-that's mine!"

"Ah, so I was right!" Len said, proud to have guessed right.

"Whatever. Just, get out," Gumo ordered.

"Ah, right. Will you be coming to school tomorrow? You better not leave me to do the science project presentation on my own!" Len questioned.

"Yes! Gosh! Now leave!" Gumo yelled, annoyed by the laid-back idiot in front of him.

"Alright, I'll go now! See you tomorrow Gumo, and maybe see you tomorrow too, Rin!" Len said, leaving after what seemed like forever.

The slightly awkward silence that suddenly hit the two left just as suddenly when Rin's stomach rumbled for the third time that night.

"Ah right, what to do about your appetite…" Gumo sighed.

"I'll eat _anything_ at this point!" Rin whined.

"Fine, fine. I'll see what I have in here… I think there's a fruit bowl in the living roo-," Gumo was cut off as the hungry girl dashed forwards to the living room, and tackled the unsuspecting bowl of fruit.

"Ah oranges!" Rin's mouth watered as she peeled one open, and started to eat the orange colored fruit.

"Wow you were really hungry," Gumo said to the hungry girl.

"Mm…" Rin smiled, content with eating the colorful fruits "Well I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday!"

"long time then…" Gumo sighed, knowing there's probably worse.

After a while, Rin found herself happy, and full to the brim with both sweet, and sour fruits. Gumo, who had grown impatient with the girl, told her to take a shower, throw her clothes in the wash, and go to bed whenever. Rin obliged, eventually crashing onto the couch in her pajamas while her good-as-ruined clothes sat in a laundry bin. Yeah, she was supposed to sleep with Gumo, but she found it too inappropriate for two high school students to do such.

Rin woke up the next day to Gumo getting ready for school. He was quite noisy, not seeming to if Rin woke up, or not. After a while, Rin felt that she was being ignored, and decided to get ready without a 'good morning'. She threw on a uniform, and grabbed a fruit from the fruit bowl once more for breakfast. She waited by the door with her book bag for Gumo so they could leave together. She ended waiting twenty minutes before Gumo even considered leaving. The whole morning he stressed over finding his science project report, which he eventually did.

The two left in silence, and it stayed like that until Gumo muttered something to Rin before walking off to his class room. Rin's day seemed normal until Science class came along. It was also her final class of the day, and her most interesting class.

"Class," Her science teacher said, grabbing the student's attention "allow me to introduce you to Len, he will be attending our science class from now on"

Len walked into the room, earning a confused look from Rin.

"Len, you may sit wherever you like," The teacher said before returning to his own desk.

"Thank you, sir," Len smiled before noticing Rin, and taking a seat by her.

"Ah, nice seeing you here Rin!" Len smiled at the girl.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have some project to present with Gumo in his science class?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, but he'll take care of it!" Len said, looking to the front of the class as the teacher started the lesson "Hey, how about I walk you home after class? I live nearby so it's no trouble!"

"Uh... I guess that's fine…" Rin said, pondering how Gumo would be doing without his partner.

Len didn't seem to bother Rin until after class. That's when he finally got a bit annoying.

"Hey how about I carry your bag for you?" Len asked.

"No, I can carry it," Rin said as Len, and her left the school.

"Well, if you say so…" Len smiled, continuing forward silently.

Yet that silence lasted for only a moment as he asked, "Hey, how about I take you to a nice restaurant down town this weekend? I went to a really nice one about a month ago, but I never could find an excuse to go again"

"What restaurant?" Rin questioned.

"Well… I guess you could say it's more of a diner. Its owned by a nice lady everyone calls Sweet Ann. She's from America, and is pretty motherly," Len explained.

"America, huh? Does she have exotic American foods then?" Rin asked.

"Nah, it's nothing that super. More like… mother's homemade pies," Len chuckled "It has a nice western theme to it"

"Sounds like fun," Rin said, agreeing to the date.

"Great, I'll pick you up on Sunday after I'm done cleaning Gumo's place!" Len smiled as they approached the clubhouse.

"Alright," Rin smiled, silently questioning why it had to be on Sunday.

"Hm, well see you in science, Rin!" Len said before running off.

Rin smiled, confused by Len's behavior. Still, she walked into the club house, and greeted the workers before traveling upstairs.

"Gumo? Are you alrea-," Rin was cut off as Gumo gave out a loud cuss from the living room.

Rin peeked into the room to see Gumo on his laptop.

"Uh…what's wrong?" Rin questioned.

"My grades! That's to that idiot not showing up, I went down an entire letter grade!" Gumo shouted, holding back the want of throwing his laptop at the wall.

"Oh, and he was just saying yesterday you better not have missed it," Rin said, deciding that flat out saying what happened wouldn't be the best.

"That idiot! He's dead if he shows up tomorrow!" Gumo said through bared teeth.

"Well… how was the rest of your day?" Rin asked, trying to change to subject.

"Hm… well I spent my first five classes in the offices looking through your file, "Gumo said fairly casually.

"What!?"Rin said, outraged.

"Well I had to make sure you didn't have any criminal records. I didn't want to die in my sleep because of you," Gumo explained "I also found that, you aren't an orphan like I thought"

"Well… no. I don't think I ever said that," Rin said.

"I just figured… but anyway, I'll be taking you home tomorrow," Gumo sighed.

"What? No, you can't!" Rin shook her head.

"Well I'm sure your parents are very worried about you, and maybe I'll even get some sort of reward out of it!" Gumo gave out a quick laugh.

"Bu-," Rin tried to object.

"No argument," Gumo said "I'm taking you back"

…

Kagami: im watching thor 2 todaY! In 3D! YAY


End file.
